


F is for Feelings

by ChokolatteJedi



Series: A to Z After Death (Take 1) [6]
Category: Warm Bodies (2013)
Genre: A-Z, Afterlife, Challenge Response, Community: 1_million_words, Death, Gen, POV Zombie, Zombies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-30
Updated: 2013-07-30
Packaged: 2017-12-21 20:52:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/904794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChokolatteJedi/pseuds/ChokolatteJedi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>And also for Friend. R's friend begins to feel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	F is for Feelings

**Author's Note:**

> For the 1 Million Words A to Z challenge: F.

M looked around. There was another Corpse who usually sat here with him. Red hoodie. Nice guy. They had just eaten together. But this was like the second day - or maybe third - and he hadn't come to the counter to chat. Not that they were that eloquent anymore, but it was what passed for conversation around here nowadays. M kind of enjoyed it. He even found himself thinking of the kid as a friend.

Which was strange, right? I mean, they were all dead, or undead, technically, and friendship wasn't really their thing anymore. Or it shouldn't have been. Still, it had been longer than usual, and M was feeling… what was the word? Curious? Alarmed? Worried? Could Corpses worry? Was there anything for them to worry about? 

He felt strange.

He'd felt like this ever since they had gone to the city to feed. The feeding hadn't been much different than usual. He'd gotten a brain, and it was wonderful. A brief glimpse of humanity. And then it was gone, and he was looking around at the others and wondering why they did this. He often thought that after eating a piece of brain: the price that came with that prize.

That hadn't been the different thing.

No, the difference had happened later, sometime during the walk back. Well, the shuffle back. Something had been different - off - but he couldn't place it. It was like an itch that he couldn't scratch, and it took him most of the walk just to remember what _that_ felt like. Corpses didn't itch, but there was a hint of a memory of what it felt like. And it felt like this. Like a very confusing, unreachable itchy feeling.

M wasn't exactly pleased with the way his life was going - or not - right now, but he wasn't sure he liked the itch, either. Hey, maybe Red Hoodie was feeling it too! Maybe they could communicate that somehow, like they sometimes did. Pushing away from the counter, M shuffled through the airport. There was a plane, outside, where his friend sometimes went. He had noticed it, when he was walking around. He liked to walk outside, because the sun was warm and if he felt it long enough he imagined that maybe he was getting warmer. Maybe he was feeling it.

But Corpses couldn't feel.

Still, he had nothing better to do, so he walked, and sometimes he saw his friend out there too. And if he was, maybe M could see if he felt different too. It was dark right now - night - so the sun wouldn't be warm, but Red Hoodie might still be out there. His friend. And he might know what was going on.


End file.
